Tightening Tensions
by Blonde Shadowcat
Summary: ON HIATUS--Robin becomes obsessed with Starfire and...his lust goes a little too far. And when we say little, we are exaggerating. But when Starfire refuses to submit to his wishes, he results to violence to get what he wants. StarRob
1. Obsessed

Obsession

Robin sat alone at the kitchen table, lost in thought. It was 3:00 a.m. and he couldn't sleep. Often when he had cases of insomnia, like tonight, he would get up to get a snack, and also to think. He wasn't hungry enough to eat.

His mind was troubled, and was constantly bombarded with the same thought. It had lost the enmity of a thought, and became more of an obsession. She haunted his mind, his thoughts, dreams, nightmares, everything in his brain revolved around her. To stop thinking about her was to stop thinking about everything. She controlled his every move, his every decision was decided on how she would like it.

Starfire. That's who she was. The one girl who could make his life a living heaven or hell. She was so beautiful, exotic, different than any girl Robin had ever met in his whole life. Her skin was the most golden tint of orange he could imagine; her ruby hair was too soft to ignore; and her eyes were the single thing that could leave a person so lovestruck nobody would know what hit them.

While pondering on her looks, Robin then let his mind wander to things about Starfire that he should not think about. Day after day erotic fantasies would fill his brain. Impure ideas and thoughts swirled inside him. He would dream of things he should not; day after day he became more restless, as to fulfill this desire. Knowing of something one could never have is a feeling of utmost horror when it came to the girl he thought so much about.

Robin jumped in his seat; Cyborg was standing in the kitchen doorway, groggily glancing at his fellow teammate. Cyborg yawned,

"What are….you still doing…..up…" was all he could say in his sleepy trance.

"Huh?" Robin snapped back to reality once again, "Oh, nothing, just can't sleep, that's all."

Even though half asleep, Cyborg knew when something was wrong with someone, especially when it came to his friends. Becoming more awake, he looked at Robin a little sterner than usual.

"Are you okay? This is the third time this week that I've caught you sitting in here at 3 a.m., and it's only Tuesday! Is…something bothering you?"

Robin, being the leader like person that he is, looked a bit taken aback at this. Cyborg did come to the kitchen every night for a midnight snack. How could he not know that Robin was there? He quickly scanned his mind for an excuse.

"You know how I've been drinking too much caffeine, Cyborg," He mentally slapped himself. That was the stupidest excuse on the planet; no way was Cyborg going to fall for this one.

Cyborg eyed him suspiciously. Robin was right; he didn't fall for it. He was in for it now, there was no possible way that Cyborg could be suspicious of someone and not get the answer he needed. The last thing he wanted to do was confess his infatuation with Starfire, nonetheless the mad lust inside that was overwhelming him.

Cyborg's face softened to submission.

"Alright, if you say that's what it is…..I believe you."

Robin tried hard not to drop his jaw. He was buying it? That stupid excuse that even a four-year-old would be embarrassed to use? He fell for it? Robin's heart gave a leap; maybe he'll never find out.

He hesitated. Cyborg doesn't give in that easy. He knew Robin was hiding something, but he decided to let it go. The fact that it was 3 in the morning was also an added bonus that was on Robin's side. Gratefulness for his friend's trust swept through him. But he also realized that Cyborg would be watching him, that his suspicions were there for a good reason. He had to be careful. To get what he wanted, he needed to be sneakier about his obsession.

The next night, the titans all gathered round the living room in succession. It was movie night. The four titans had finally agreed to let Starfire pick the movie, and she had picked a romantic-comedy (to Beast Boys delight). She put in the movie, and it began to play.

During the entire movie, Robin's eyes were fixed on Starfire. She was so enthralled with the movie that she didn't even notice. He looked her up and down, taking in her features one by one. By now his lust was becoming hard to control. He felt a compellation toward her that did not falter. He needed to have her, and nothing was going to stand in his way until he got what he wanted.

As the movie rolled on, it finally reached the scene where the two people realize their true love for one another, and share a passionate kiss. Robin couldn't take it any longer. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it. As the movie ended, his brain began to develop a plan. He mused over ways to seduce the girl, his now sick mind turning with ideas.

The five teens soon said their goodnights, and were off to bed. Robin's devious plan was set. He would sleep better now, his thoughts full of certainty. As he put on his pajamas and crawled into bed, his last sickening thoughts still brimmed in his head.

"Tomorrow……"

* * *

Sorry.....I know it's short, but please, bear with me. A review would be very nice!! 


	2. Not According to Plan

Hey, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are nice, really. I'm just grateful nobody has flamed me (yet).

And, yeah, since I forgot last time, I don't own Teen Titans. I'll bet none of you noticed that, but I just have one question: is it required to put a disclaimer on all your stories? Because frankly, I don't see the use since these are FAN fictions, I'm not sure.

Anyways, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

It was a normal day in Titans tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were mindlessly competing in their video games, and Raven was reading. It was about midday, so it wasn't abnormal for one of the titans to sleep in late.

Starfire was in her new favorite spot in the tower. She went to the roof to think of things, but not to be alone and to do other things she might feel like doing. She had gotten her own spot, her own space. She began to think to herself of how this room became hers.

FLASHBACK:

"_What is that place way up there?" Starfire's innocent voice echoed off the vast hallways of the tower, pointing up a long winding staircase that lead to a door._

"_It's just the attic." Raven said simply. Beast Boy heard Starfire's question and turned around._

"_Yeah, it's just full of old junk and stuff. You wouldn't like it that much."_

"_Besides, it's a pig sty up there, there's cobwebs and dust, and…" Cyborg began to trail off on a very detailed list of disgusting things that could be found in a rusty old attic._

"_I do not mind," she said, "I merely wish to look around." She slowly walked up the stairs without a sound and peeked into the medium-sized room._

_Beast Boy and Cyborg were right, it was pretty dirty in there, but something in her wanted to fix it up. _

"_It is not as horrible as you say," she turned her head to look down at her friends, "May I do with it as I please?"_

_The titans had no objection whatsoever, so Starfire began her little experiment._

_After about a week or so, Starfire had made the room look exceptionally comfortable, considering her designing abilities._

END FLASHBACK

She was in her little place. Her place to be alone. She looked at her surroundings. She was sitting on a wooden rocking chair, sitting closest to the huge window that looked over the whole city. She loved the feeling of seeing everything from so high up, and yet being inside at the same time.

She had decorated the room to a slight contrast from the purple and pink room where she slept. The walls she had painted (with Robin's help) a pale yellow with white furniture pieces around the room. A baby-blue bean bag chair sat at her left, along with some sketchbook pads and some pencils. She sometimes liked to doodle every once in awhile, whether extremely happy or outrageously angry, to let out her feelings. To her right-hand side stood a medium-sized white bookshelf full of fairy tales, biographies, romantic novels, maps, and Earthly cooking books. She had adopted a small pastime of reading from Raven. She didn't adore it as much as other things, but it entertained her all the same.

Thinking of reading, she plucked one of the books off the shelf and looked at the cover of the paperback: "Delicious Desserts Made Easy". She gingerly opened the book, reading every letter in fascination. She had no idea there were so many wonderful types of food on this planet.

As she was looking at the very beautiful pictures of sweets, she felt a hand grip the back of her chair. She then heard words of flattery whispered into her ear that made her jump in her seat. She spun around, eyes wide with horror, and began to stand up,

"Robin…." She said in an uneasy, almost afraid tone, "I do not like the things you say, please do not speak of such things again." She started towards the door.

Robin saw at once that flattery wasn't going to work with her. He grabbed her wrists, but she was too quick for him. Flinging his arms back, she stared at him in worry.

"Robin, what are you doing?" her voice was getting shakier, "Please let me pass."

Robin's face was twisted into a perverted smile that sent chills down her spine.

"No."

Every step he took towards her she took a step back. Knowing if she kept doing this she would be cornered, she quickly ran towards the door. He caught her arm and tried to pull her back, but she wriggled free and ran out of the room. She frantically ran down the winding stairs, with his last terrifying words still ringing in her ears:

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

She ran and ran and ran, never wanting to stop. The look on his face would never leave her mind. He looked perfectly calm. He had planned this. She cared deeply for him, but what he wanted from her was too much for her to handle. It horrified her to see Robin like this; he had never acted this way around her before.

She finally reached the living room, the recent events still flashing in her head. Out of breath, she clung to the side of the wall to keep her balance.

"Starfire?"

"Ah!" she jumped and almost toppled over, as she looked about frantically.

Raven was staring at her with a look of concern that was only received when a person was truly upset.

"Is something wrong?" Raven slowly helped Starfire steady herself.

"It is nothing! Nothing at all!" Raven's amethyst glare eyed her with suspicion. "You simply startled me." Beginning to regain her composure, Starfire looked at Raven with unaccomplished innocence, hoping she wouldn't interrogate her further.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything, Starfire."

Starfire suddenly got tense. Should she tell her? Oh, how she wanted to, but she had already pondered Robin's threat. He never lied about things like that. Never. When it came to life or death situations, he would always make a final decision, and never change it. No, he was serious, and he meant every word. Starfire uneasily looked back at her best friend; she hated to lie to her. She forced herself to believe that this was for the best, and she let the untrue words stutter out of her mouth.

"No, I am fine."

Raven's features relaxed, and she seemed less intuitive to continue the conversation. She looked back at the boys, with her usual annoyed look returning to her face.

"Well, _unfortunately_, Beast Boy won't be making lunch today." She smiled at the Tameranian, and the two girls made their way to the kitchen, preparing the lunch for the boys.

At first, Raven found it demeaning to make lunch for anyone but herself. But she enjoyed Starfire's company, and it was always an opportunity to just talk about things. It also made the time go by. Sometimes the girls would have a little fun and would "accidentally" put a tomato on Cyborg's sandwich, or a piece of bacon in Beast Boy's.

Raven never outwardly showed how much she enjoyed doing these simple things with friends, but Starfire knew that Raven appreciated the comic relief every once in awhile. A small smile would mean that Raven was just a little happier than she was a few minutes ago. As best friends, the girls could read each others expressions easily. And Starfire could tell that Raven was in a good mood today.

"Friends! It is time to celebrate the daily luncheon!!"

She was calling to all of the boys in general, but she inwardly hoped Robin wouldn't come down.

Beast Boy and Cyborg hungrily gathered around the table, tongues hanging out of their mouths, dripping with drool. Raven rolled her eyes, they were so immature.

"Fooooooooooooood!!!" Beast Boy proclaimed happily before diving into his sandwich.

"Awe yeah, baby! Ham, beef, turkey, and mayonnaise, here I come!" Cyborg quickly followed suit.

Starfire felt her stomach give a lurch as she saw Robin appear in the doorway. She quickly looked away from him as he passed by her without a word.

He sat at the table and silently began to eat. Although purposely not looking in his direction, she felt his heavy gaze on her. Since she wasn't looking at him, she couldn't tell what kind of expression was on his face. Trying to ignore it, she stroke up a conversation with Beast Boy,

"Friend, I am hoping that I made your sandwich correctly?"

"Sure did, Star." He said in between gulps, "it's great." He seriously meant it because she had no actual cooking involved in making his sandwich.

"That's not a sandwich, it's a salad surrounded by bread!" Cyborg had done it again.

"Hey guys," Starfire felt her blood freeze as she heard Robin speak, "I'll be in the gym if anyone needs me. See you later." She suddenly felt uncomfortable as she noticed him look her up and down once again. He walked out of the room without another word.

Suddenly feeling tired over her stressful day, she yawned and looked up at her friends.

"I am going to retire to my room for a nap of cats."

The titans nodded their approval as the alien slowly made it to her room. Plopping down on her bed, she worriedly thought over the previous events that had happened that morning. At first she had trouble getting to sleep, but relaxed as slumber soon found her. Hopefully things would be better when she woke up.

* * *

Well, you've gotta admit, it was longer....PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. What Next?

Hello, all.

YES, I have to admit that I made Robin a_ bit_ out of character, but he's supposed to be this way, trust me. The obsession that he has with Starfire has become so intense that he is beginning to lose his mind. That would explain a few things to the reviewers who think that he's too much out of character.

Ok, for all those who are wondering why it took me so long to update, it's because I've been in Washington DC. I went on the "Walk for Life". It was really cool!

Okay now….time for review answering:

_**Evil **- Oh, you'll see…you'll see…_

_**Raven-313** –thanks!_

_**Jadedea** –thank you so much, you have no idea how much good reviews mean to me!_

_**Kori Anders** –yes, in fact, it is...._

_**StaROb14765** –heehee…I'm hoping that's a good thing…_

_**Hilda Rincon** –dang, thank you so much! I can't believe you liked it so much! And yeah, sorry it took me so long to update._

_**RoBiNxStAr4ever!** –you are so nice! I am hoping you like this chapter as much as you did the last one!_

_**Sefron** –it's okay if you have mixed feelings about the story, I don't mind. About the liking happy ending stuff…yeah I like things to end happy too, so don't always be sure of what's gonna happen because you never know!_

_**KrimzonGuard Bites BaronP** – I know, the show never really gets that deep, but it SHOULD!!! Thanks for the review, by the way!_

_**Babi3 A** –yes, but I feel that having a story that is "different" is a good thing in my eyes, so…yeah, Robin is freaking a lot of people out at this point…_

_**Caramel** –just read what's at the top of the page, and you will understand…_

_**Emmery** –thanks, and yeah, he is!_

_**Titan6** –thank you!_

_**RobinStarfire** –glad you think so, and sorry about the not-updating thing. I thought about that idea of yours as an alternative, but I decided to go with a different idea. Good guess, though._

_**TitansLight** –yes, actually, that sandwich WOULD taste pretty good…_

_**Slade's Downfall** –I like your name, that's so cool! OMG thank you so much for the award!! I feel so special!! But seriously, I never knew anyone would do that! Reviews like yours are what influence me to write EXTRA chapters. Yay!!_

_**Rose** –you're funny! Glad you like my story!_

_**Robin and Star fan** –well, apparently, there's no stopping him now (MUAHAHAHAHAA!!)_

_**RavensAngst** –wow, thank you so much! You have become one of my favorite reviewers, seriously…_

_**Ryan** –well, its fine with me, I don't mind…_

_**Springdc** –thanks! Glad you like it!_

_**Darkness-consumes-me** –yeah, that's kinda what I was going for, glad you noticed though…_

_**Eilene** –for once someone agrees at how horrible flames are…but I don't think invisible psycho ducks are any better…lmao…_

_**KidFlashisHot** –well, I got more dialogue, see? Hope you like it!_

_**Saiya Woods** –curiosity is a good thing, it was sortof what I was trying to do with the first chapter…_

Thanks again to all who reviewed! Like I said, reviews make me more influenced to write more chapters, so yay!!

Anyways, on with the fic…

* * *

Starfire woke up bright and early the next morning. The rest of her day yesterday after her nap was basically uneventful, at least by titan terms. She decided not to go up to her attic room today; bad remembrances flashed through her mind. She walked down to the living room to find Raven was floating silently above the ground.

"Good morning, friend." Starfire said cheerfully, but not happily. Her inward mood always reflected her expressions. Raven was too consumed with her meditation to notice the change.

"Good morning, Starfire." Raven said evenly, opening one of her lilac eyes.

"May I…join you in meditation today?" Starfire figured she needed some peace of mind at this point.

"Sure."

Starfire swept across the floor over to the telekinetic. Putting her thumbs and pinkies together, she begun to chant with her friend,

"Azarath….Metrion….Zinthos…."

Starfire's feminine voice and Raven's soft even tone contrasted each other peacefully.

But Raven began to notice something…different about the redhead's concentration. There _was_ something bothering her, but Raven couldn't tell what.

Raven was able to read minds, but only with intense focus and concentration, added with most of her energy. Reading a person's thoughts at random will was something Raven definitely could not do. She considered the talent a bit too advanced for the time being, so she didn't really try to improve it. With practice, it would get easier to do so, and it would take less energy. But Raven never thought the gift was neither important nor needed, so she had put the idea away from her mind.

"Azarath….Metrion….Zinthos…."

As the sorceress pondered this, she wondered why Starfire had been acting so strangely. Starfire usually told Raven everything. When something usually troubled the girl, she would tell Raven all about it, and Raven would give her advice. The fact that she wouldn't want to tell Raven confused her.

"_Whatever is bothering her, it's something bad. She's never this secretive about anything," _Raven thought to herself.

Concern for her friend finally took over her, and she decided to practice her telepathic abilities. The more she practiced, the easier it would be to find out what bothered the alien, and why she wouldn't tell her about it.

"Azarath….Metrion….Zinthos…."

The two opposites continued to chant, and for two very different reasons.

After her meditation, Starfire made her way down the dark hallways to her room. The boys weren't up yet, so nobody had turned the lights on throughout the corridors. Starfire walked toward a corner and cautiously looked down the hall. She scanned the entire area, making sure Robin was nowhere to be seen.

When she finally made sure no one was there, she silently stepped around the corner and walked towards her room. Suddenly a shadowed figure jumped out at her from her left. Starfire gasped as Robin lunged at her from the darkness.

He grabbed her arm roughly as he tried to keep her from running.

"Let…go of me! Robin…"

She finally was able to push him away from her.

"Uuugh…" he almost hit the wall. She hadn't used her super-strength.

This distracted him only long enough for her to escape down the hall and to her safe haven, her bedroom.

The masked titan looked at the girl as she ran. Anger welled up inside him. It wasn't supposed to go like this. She wasn't even supposed to get away the first time.

"She'll pay for this, and soon." He muttered underneath his breath as he stomped angrily in the opposite direction.

He walked down to the deep, dark, dank basement of titans tower. When at the bottom, he made his way over to a tool chest. He opened a box and took out a thick, 9-inch piece of steel that he had formed into the shape of a dagger. He saw his demented face reflect off the gleaming metal as he put the dagger back down and placed it safely away.

Starfire slammed her swooshing door and locked it tight. With her hands against the door, her back now leaning on it, and with her eyes wide with fear, the poor girl stood dumbfounded at what had just happened.

Robin had physically attacked her. Again.

She thrust her hand up to her forehead, it was dripping with sweat. She unsteadily walked toward her bed and when she sat down, she felt numb. She whimpered in quiet anguish, afraid someone might hear her,

"Why is this happening to me?"

Panic began to surge through her. She had fought him off twice, there was no possible way she could get away from him after this. She began to shake slightly, afraid of what might happen if he found her alone again, and common sense told her she wouldn't be able to escape him a third time.

"I….cannot panic…I must not worry…" holding her arms firmly together, she stared at her purple door, never wanting to leave.

"What will I do?"

She bit her lip as this question repeated in her mind over and over. At this point, she really didn't know what to do. She definitely couldn't stay in her room forever, but…what would happen if she did leave her only sanctuary? For all she knew, Robin could be waiting for her anywhere, even right outside her door.

She then thought of Robin's cloaking technology, and she shivered in terror. He really could be anywhere, and she wouldn't know until….

"EEEEEEP!!!" she squealed in surprise. Someone had knocked on her door.

"Hey, Star?"

Starfire released her stifling grip on her arms as she sighed with relief. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood on the other side of her wall, waiting for her to answer.

"Y-yes?"

"Come on, girl, get outta bed, we're going out for pizza," Cyborg said with excitement.

Starfire opened her door halfway to speak to her friends.

"But, friend, it is only noon, might you wish to eat something else around the tower?"

"There's nothing more to eat around here, we ate it all. We really need to go to the market and get summore food," Cyborg said.

"Dude, I don't care about our groceries, I just want food!!"

"True, but we doooo need to get more stuff, I mean I don't wanna keep buying food at the pizza place after this when all we have to do is go to the store…."

"We'll do our grocery shopping later, I want a big ol' veggie-lovers pizza!!"

"It'll be even better if you're there, Star. We still haven't taught you the difference between a sausage and a pepperoni."

"Don't you wanna come?" Beast Boy was just as happy as the half robot.

"Well…" Starfire stuttered over her own thoughts. She usually loved eating pizza with her friends, but any thought of Robin even being in the same 20 feet range from her was a little unnerving. Her recent events had almost made her nauseous. The last thing she wanted to do was eat, let alone with _him_.

"I….am not feeling the special hunger for the pizza right now. Perhaps I could join you later, when I am feeling more…hungry."

"Star….you seriously wanna turn down a big, greasy slice of PIZZA!?!?!" Beast Boy's eyes stared at her like giant soccerballs. This, he decided, was a true crime.

"You always like pizza, come with us," Cyborg pleaded.

"We'll even let you have the mint frostiiiiiing…." Beast Boy lifted his eyebrows, sure she would agree with these terms.

"I am sorry, but I do not feel hungry." She awkwardly tried to get out of it.

"Okay…FINE," Beast Boy threw his arms in the air,

"Turn down a delicious banana, pickle, and mint frosting pizza, but MARK MY WORDS…you know you're gonna want some later, and when you do, I'm going to just look at you at say…"

He didn't get to finish before Cyborg slapped him upside the head to shut him up.

"It's okay Star, we'll save you a piece." She smiled weakly, trying not to look as horrible as she felt.

"You are thanked most generously."

"Hope you feel more hungry later…seriously dude, I hope you're not getting sick…"

"It is alright Beast Boy,"

"Okay then, see you in a little bit Star." Cyborg and Beast Boy gave her a little wave as they left, leaving Starfire yet again with her troubled thoughts.

* * *

By the way, please be patient if it ever takes me awhile to update a chapter. The only time I can write is at night AND if I don't have too much homework. Did I fail to mention that my family doesn't even know that I'm an author on this site? Yeah, and I like to keep it that way. So this makes it kinda hard. So if it ever takes me more than a week to update, please understand that this is why.

Don't forget to review!!


	4. Fear

WOW.

Thank you so much for all those uplifting reviews! I honestly didn't expect to get this many….wow.

Yes, it is taking me too long to update, I agree, but….at least I have now!

Okay….review answering time (your favorite part I'm sure…)

_**robinxstarFAN!** –thank you so much! Well, you wanted another chapter, so here ya go…_

_**StArFiRe GrAySoN –**thank you for understanding…Starfire/Robin is my favorite pairing too!_

_**Emmery –**yes, homework is the root of all evil…_

_**Evil –**thanks, but that's just the way it goes sometimes, I am a very slow updater in case you haven't noticed. Keep reviewing!_

_**Rinny –**lmao_

_**Stupidhead –**yes, I have to admit, writing about food can be PRETTY appetizing._

_**Pinki Lili –**thank you, I hope you like this chapter…_

_**Spartan3500 –**glad you understand, it took me forever just to get this chapter up!_

_**Lil' LIK Star –**yes, it is a very good excuse indeed, mostly because it's true! About the Robin thing…you'll have to read to find out._

_**Kaila –**thank you! I will honestly try to update more…_

_**Rose –**yes you are funny, no not a pervert, but fortunately my update has saved you! Yay!_

_**Loveppears –**if I told you that it would ruin the ending…_

_**Gumgumgirl -** blushes awe thank you! You give me too much credit…I'm not that great…_

_**Robin+Starfire –**well, to tell my family would extremely complicate my life. My friends know though, one of them is even an author on this site. Yeah, a little irrelevant, but hey, I'm happy today!_

_**LightCrow –**I'm glad you've never seen this done before, it was basically the main idea. About the rape thing, you'll just have to read and find out._

_**Fan24 –**I like Red X too…he's just so cool when you put him in a story. Unfortunately, this fic won't include him. Sorry._

_**Rockershimo –**yay! I finally updated! Hope you like it!_

_**RavensAngst –**I don't hide it from my family because I think I'm good (which I don't and I do not) it's because it complicates things too much. All my friends know, though! I'm really glad you liked my last chapter!_

_**Jadedea –**Oh my gosh I totally agree! I hate schoolwork and the parents thing is identical to my reasoning. It would just be weird._

_**Robin and Star Fan –**hee heee hee…but yeah I don't know if I could consider it a cliffy or not, but hey, I can never tell._

_**Hilda Rincon –**hahaha…sorry about that. And no, I am not stupid. Sheesh. Yeah like I said, it may take me awhile to update. As you can see, it took me a REALLY long time to update this one, so sorry._

_**TitansLight –**thank you, and I feel totally awful for taking this long to update just one chapter! _

_**Miss-link –**thank you, I always thought Robin should snap, it's just so fun!_

Well, that's all the reviewers, I think. Sorry if I missed anyone. It's getting pretty late, so I really should start writing the next chapter!

I hate the Muslims…..they invented Algebra.

* * *

"Hope you feel better later, Star,"

Beast Boy called with a wave as he and Cyborg walked out of the tower. All five of them were standing in the living room, including Robin. Her eyes shifted to the boy wonder, as he walked steadily out of the tower without more than a second glance at her. For once, she was grateful for his secrecy.

"See you in about an hour," Raven said monotonously. With these bad vibes coming from the Tamerainian, Raven figured the girl needed some alone time.

"Goodbye friends," she put up a fake smile as she watched the mystic leave her company, leaving her alone at last.

She didn't really want to be alone, but it was the best alternative she had at the moment. Seeing Robin actually leave the building was a thought of ease too comforting to describe.

She flopped onto the couch.

"Ugh…" she sat up immediately. She never realized how stiff their couch was. It was, after all, practically the shape of a rectangle.

Getting a few pillows, she reached for the nearest remote she could find, which was on the table. Cyborg was right; they really did have a lot of remotes lying around. There were at least three in her vision. She shook her head and pressed the big red button that said, "POWER". Cyborg had taught her how to use this whimsical device about two weeks ago, when Starfire had become extremely bored.

Reminding her of how bored she was at the moment, she flicked on the TV. Flipping through the channels, she stopped at a show that caught her eye. A romance movie.

She moaned and rolled her eyes in true anxiety. She could never escape this, no matter how hard she tried. She flipped the channel.

A horror film appeared on the screen. A little girl was being chased by a zombie with a chainsaw. Starfire cocked her head, partly in surprise at the gruesome images, and partly in confusion. She squinted her eyes to try to understand why the zombie was after the little girl. She shielded her eyes as she saw the little girl get slaughtered.

Starfire began to shake. She abruptly turned off the TV in terror, eyes wide and her breaths heavy. She couldn't stop shaking, it was too overwhelming. What if the little girl's fate was the same as her own? What if the zombie that was chasing _her_ suddenly caught her, and she wouldn't be able to escape….

"No," she tried to convince herself, "That will not happen to me." She got up from the couch, and walked to her attic room. She didn't know what else to do or where else to go, so she always sought comfort in her little attic room.

She walked through the creaky door and shivered. Was this really what it felt like to be in a horror movie, or was it about to get much, much worse? She held her head and sat in the bean bag chair. She again took out a book, now desperate to do anything to change the subject in her mind that wouldn't leave.

Looking for the happiest thought possible, the alien had picked a classic fairy tale.

"Ella of the Cinders" had become a favorite story of the girl. The ending was always perfect every time she read it, and every time Cinderella would always be happy in the end. Reading the timeless fantasy gave Starfire a temporary peace of mind.

As she was halfway through "Snow White" she heard loud, happy voices in the living room. Footsteps filled her attentive ears as she heard each of the titans come back into the tower. She got up quickly; knowing anytime Robin was home it was unsafe to be alone. She flew down the many stairs to greet her friends; it really was boring without them.

"Friends!" she gave them a content smile. She felt a bit more relaxed, now that she was no longer by herself.

"Hey, Star, you missed a greaaaaat pizza!" the green titan patted his stomach with a toothy grin.

Biting her lip, Starfire secretly wished she had gone, but knew it wouldn't have been enjoyable at all being in his midst.

When she went to bed that night, Starfire locked her door tight.

"There." She heaved a giant sigh, "now nothing can get in."

"_or no one,"_

She thought to herself in relief. She was at least safe for the night. She cuddled into her warm fluffy comforter.

She suddenly felt a chill, a spook, the sort of fear that just jumps out at you from nowhere, and makes you want to be somewhere else. It is never the cause of something real, it is a subconscious lurch that makes you afraid of absolutely nothing, when in fact there is no actual danger at the moment. All the same, it is a spook nonetheless, and no one welcomes these fears with open arms.

She pulled the covers higher over her body, covering her neck and a small bit of her head. Whenever she did this she always felt a little safer than she did before, and she finally let sleep take her.

_She was in a dark, cold place, where there was no grass or water. Stone and rock replaced all that was living with a deadly blood-red sky shaded black. She looked around her; everything was dead, everything was gone. A rocky magmata wasteland loomed about her every view. Pools of blood, lava, and ash encircled the area. It was boiling hot, but she shivered in the heat. _

_She turned around, and a ghastly figure stood before her. A demon, tall and ghostly in appearance, slowly stepped towards her. It had pitch black skin, with satanic markings etched into the flesh. Red beady eyes without pupils glared at her menacingly. It didn't seem to have much of a body, mostly a noticeable figure, that Starfire realized was getting even closer to her. _

_A hatchet appeared in its hand, as he moved closer. She tried to get up, but stumbled clumsily. Only when she was able to stand upright did the demon quicken its pace. Her eyes widened. She turned and ran. But she could barely run, for her fear of the creature was overcoming her will to escape. She tried to scream, nothing came out. A small squeak emitted from her mouth, as her body continued to run in what seemed like slow motion, while the demon was catching up._

_It hurled the sharp weapon at her, and it sliced into her back. Her mouth agape, her eyes wide, the poor girl fell onto the cold, hard ground. As she fell, the earth split open to reveal a fiery pit of lava and flame. With her last bit of strength, she reached for the edge of the cliff, in order to grab ahold, preventing her fall into the pit. _

_She swung her feeble arm, and missed. She then felt herself plummet into the fiery depths of death…_

Starfire screamed, swinging up her head from her pillow. Hot sweat glided down her forehead as she grabbed ahold of herself and gripped reality.

She quickly scanned her mind, making sure what was real and what was not. After a few minutes, she was able to distinct what was happening in real life, and what was just a nightmare. The eerie part of it all was the extensive amount of time it took her to realize reality from subconsciousness.

She jumped. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg viciously rapped at her door.

"Starfire!"

"Star!"

"Are you okay? Starfire!"

She quickly got out of bed, remembering that she had locked her door. She opened it, a flustered look of anguish laid upon her fragile features.

"We heard you scream, Star," Cyborg said, obviously worried.

"Yeah, and when we couldn't get in your room, we…well…you scared the CRAP out of us!" Beast Boy said, just as worried as the tin man.

"Why did you scream?" Raven inquired.

Starfire looked at her friends, hot tears welled into her eyes, she couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears, and sunk to her knees. She explained her nightmare inbetween coarse sobs,

"A horrible monster was chasing me…and it had a very sharp…and pointy object…he threw it at me…and hit me…and I was falling…there was fire and blood everywhere…"

She sobbed into her friends' arms, the three titans looked at eachother in understanding, knowing even a simple nightmare can really scare a person. Combined with recent events, this just wasn't Starfire's night. They helped her back into her room, convinced her everything was fine, and went back to their rooms.

Robin watched his four friends from a distance. He saw Starfire in her state of terror, and smiled. He expected this from her. Once a person got under her skin, there was no telling what terrors the person could inflict upon her. Yes, he knew her well, and he knew this would be a reaction of hers. But he also knew how well she could keep a secret, given the proper persuasion.

He silently slunk back to his room before any of the titans knew he had left. He went back to sleep, his plan turning in his head. The next day was going to be very eventful.

* * *

Yeah...kinda short, I will seriously try to update the next chapter much faster! Cao!

Remember to review!


	5. The Turn of the Tide

Okay, sorry for not answering reviews this time, but like most of you said, I need to update faster. So this once I'm going to just skip the review answering. Sorry to those who are disappointed in this, but hey, it's another chapter, YAY!

* * *

Raven stood motionless hovering above the floor. With her legs crossed and her eyes closed, the psychic gently murmured her soothing incantation,

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos"

She had been practicing her mind-reading abilities over the past few days, and had excelled greatly in it. It took several hours out of each day, but the progress was worth it. She was at the point where she could read a person's thoughts with concentration, but it was far easier and faster than before. Along with taking less energy, she almost had the talent nailed.

There was one problem with her practice. She had been meditating so much, that when she let her guard down and stopped meditating, she would randomly see or hear someone's thoughts, but only for a second or so. This only happened twice, once when Beast Boy was _really_ hungry, and once when Cyborg lost a game. It had only meant that she was succeeding, but she just needed more control.

"_I must be having these visions when someone is feeling extreme emotion at one time,"_ she thought to herself.

"_But I do not want this to continue. I need to make sure I can conjure the visions myself without them coming up whenever they choose."_

Raven straightened her back and continued to meditate,

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos…"

"HEY RAVEN!"

The empath felt her blood boil as she flicked her eyes open. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood before her. She retained herself and looked towards them with a stony death glare,

"What?"

"You promised us we could go to the market today." Cyborg explained happily.

"Yeah, we're out of food."

"You guys do know that you are capable of doing such things by _yourself_, don't you?" she said steadily, still maintaining her glare. When they showed no change of thought, she said calmly,

"Can't you just go without me, I'm in the middle of my meditation."

Beast Boy shook his green little head with fake worry.

"Nope, Raven, we _need_ you,"

"You're the only one who knows exactly what we need." Cyborg said in-a-matter-of-factly

"Pleeeeeeeease" Beast Boy did his trademark kitty face.

Unphased by "the face", Raven looked at them flatly, about to say no. Cyborg interrupted her before she could protest.

"Do you remember what happened_ last_ time you left BB and me to do the groceries?"

Raven's eyes widened, as if in fear, and then quickly narrowed into a scowl. She hated to admit it, but those two didn't know squat about planning what food they would need and how much to get. Last time she left them to do it on their own, they brought back junk food, and only junk food (that's right, NO herbal tea), to last them a day-and-a-half.

Beast Boy was right, they did need her, at least if they wanted a good food supply.

"You're pathetic," she glared at the android.

"That may be true," he said to her, smiling now, "But you do know that you _have_ to come with us now."

Scowling at them one last time, she heaved a giant sigh,

"Ugh…why do you do this to me?" she grumbled.

The two boys just smiled as they prepared to leave; it was just too funny. Rolling her eyes, the telepath walked to Starfire's room to tell her she would be gone for about an hour or so.

She knocked on Starfire's door, beginning to tap her foot with impatience, the boys laughing madly in the background.

"Yes?"

"Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and I are going to the market to fill up on groceries. We'll be back in about two hours."

A look of panic came over the alien's face. Eyes filled with worry, she grabbed Raven's arm frantically.

"Please Raven, do not leave me in the tower alone,"

"Why not?" Raven looked at her friend with questioning. This was so strange, even for Starfire. Why was she acting like this?

"I…do not know…but please don't leave me here alone." Starfire bit her lip, hoping Raven would somehow understand.

"You'll be fine, Starfire. Besides, Robin's here. You have nothing to worry about."

Starfire almost fainted from Raven's choice of words. With hot tears searing her eyes but refusing to show, the girl looked back at her friend as she left.

This was perfect. Robin smirked at himself at how greatly everything was going. Now they were all gone, and she was all alone.

He went back down to the basement, where the dagger lay. He took it out, brought it up, and gently set it down on the coffee table. Now was the time.

For the first twenty minutes, Starfire sat in her room, bored. She lay on her bed, tossed and turned, but never found a way to entertain herself. She noticed a flowery nail polish on her dresser and picked it up. Maybe she found something to do after all. As she picked up the nail polish, she heard his voice call to her.

"Starfire, could you come down here for a minute?"

She froze. She couldn't just refuse the call, lest he would come up.

"What is it?" she said shakily.

"I need to talk to you."

"Not unless you tell me what you want." She was surprised at her own words. She was never this defiant with any of her friends.

"Just come here!"

What possessed her to come down she didn't know, but she found herself tiptoeing down the stairs to the living room. She silently stepped into the room, looking around; he was nowhere in sight.

Beginning to panic, she felt his firm grip on her arms from behind. She spun around, but he held fast. She struggled wildly as he dragged her into the kitchen. He pushed her roughly to the floor.

She kicked and wailed and fought him off, but it wasn't enough. She didn't have it in her to use her alien strength. Even in this horrible situation, she couldn't bear to hurt him severely. So she defended herself the old fashioned way.

She soon found out why she never used the old fashioned way of defense.

Robin grabbed her shoulder and shoved it into the hard kitchen floor, her head falling back. In his fury his mask had fallen off his face. She looked up into his eyes, and her soul shuddered at what she saw.

Lust, hate, anger, and madness swirled in his dark eyes. The expression on his face was that of one that had gone insane. This was not her friend. This was not Robin.

Tears began to form in her emerald eyes. Crying then became the last thing she thought of as she was kicked into a nearby cabinet. Her back ached from the impact, but she quickly moved out of the way of her attacker.

"No, Robin, please do not do this…" she bolted in the other direction, but didn't get far.

He soon caught her arm and pushed her down to the floor again. To her horror, he didn't let go. He held her arm in one hand and groped above the countertop with the other. Reaching over to wear his dagger stood, he seized the weapon and hung it over her. If she wasn't going to give in, he would make her.

"No…stop!" she said meekly.

Her eyes widened as she saw the knife, but she did not flinch. She was not going to let him win. She struggled still, fruitlessly trying to free herself from his grip. She had lost all fear of pain, not caring about the lethal instrument being carelessly hung above her body. Intimidation was out of the question. She wasn't going to give in, and Robin knew this.

He raised the dagger and prepared to strike, but right as the metal was about to pierce her skin, she saw that it hadn't. He held it hovered over her, poised, ready to plunge, as to give her one last chance. She had her chance and she chose. She continued to fight him.

With this he plunged the dagger into her body. Again and again he stabbed her, in her stomach, through her back, into the vital organs in which a human lives.

Robin then dropped her suddenly. She fell to the floor, unconscious.

Panic, worry, and reality flashed into his eyes. He looked at the poor girl up and down.

"What have I done?" he murmured shakily.

He suddenly dropped the bloody dagger. It clanked noisily as it made contact with the hard floor.

He then seized his mask and ran to his room, locking the door.

* * *

Raven, having to live through the nightmare that was grocery shopping, rolled her eyes as she put produce into the cart. Beast Boy and Cyborg aimlessly put in hostess products, as to which Raven would take them back out and put them away, like a freaking _babysitter._

As she was halfway through the cereal aisle, she stopped short. Her eyes went wide, and her pupils began to shrink. Pictures and voices rang through her mind,

"_Robin get away from me! Stop!" _

_Flash_

_Robin pushed her to the floor…_

_Flash_

_He kicked her into the cabinet…_

_Flash_

"_No…"_

_Flash_

_He was stabbing her…_

"Starfire!" Raven gasped for breath. These visions took too much out of her. Heaving slightly, she ran to the boys.

"Guys! Guys come quick!" she was actually yelling now. The boys found this very odd, since the goth would usually never show emotions to save her life.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

Her breaths became less steady,

"Something's wrong with Starfire! We need to get home _now_!"

"But wait," Cyborg cut in, "what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but there is something seriously wrong."

"Like what?" Beast Boy looked at his friend worriedly.

"I think she may be dying…"

"Say WHAT?" Cyborg's mechanical eye almost popped out of his head.

"No time to explain, we just need to get back to the tower!"

The trio arrived at their home and ran in.

"Look for Starfire!" Cyborg barked.

Beast Boy sniffed around. He finally caught sight of her, and seeing her limp body on the floor, gave a small squeak. Speechless, the shape-shifter just pointed in terror.

Cyborg and Raven rushed over to the kitchen where Starfire lay. Raven stood aghast at the sight. She stared open-mouthed at the scene before her and let out a small whisper,

"Robin, what have you done?"

* * *

Well, I guess you could call it a cliffhanger...whichever you perfer, as long as you review!


	6. The Aftermath

Hi, again.

Oooooookay, I am going to answer reviews this time…woohoo.

_**Stargirl1066lkl- **it IS scary! I didn't know how scary it was until I read it over a little while ago, and I was filled with my own suspense. But, still, I hope you like it!_

_**Light of the Sorrows- **thank you! Its reviews like yours that make me want to update, so I'm really glad you liked it._

_**Raven 313-**thank you! I was finally able to update, and believe you me, it is good to get it done._

_**Lost-Forever-in-Darkness- **thank you so much, I like it when readers like the little things like you did._

_**RobinxStarfireFAN-**thank you once again…you always have something good to say._

_**Harmanicsoul-**well, here you go!_

_**Seethet-**well, if I told you that, there wouldn't be much of a plot, now would there? You will find out the answer to your question in this chapter though._

_**Littleslyferret-**ha! Yes, mine does go a bit out, but I want it to, so I'm glad you noticed my story!_

_**StArFirE GrAySoN-**haha, but yes, in my opinion, it would have been better if Starfire had beat him up, but that would end the story way too soon. Glad you like it (and glad it's not a bloody piece of crap…hehe)_

_**Babie A-**why you ask? Reread the fifth chapter, and try to figure it out. If you still don't get it, then just tell me in your next review and I will explain it._

_**Mimi-**thanks, glad you like it!_

_**Slade's Downfall-**evil you say…yes, there might be some truth in those words, yes. But I did think it was utterly hilarious to leave it at a cliffhanger as big as that one._

_**PillzBerryDoughFrEaK1-**yeah, I hope it ends good, too._

_**Blossemel91-**I am? Aawe, I feel so special! You're so nice!_

_**Ldy-FloR-**ah, cliffhangers, gotta love 'em._

_**Jadedea-**well, lets just see what happens…_

_**Lilodiegirl123-**thank you, and I did take your constructive criticism into thought…and I spelled "Zinthos" right this time!_

_**Robin+Starfire-**thanks, and I don't know what would have happened if he did rape her, but it definitely wouldn't have been good._

_**Fairlygodmother440-**thank you, and I'm really sorry if I angered you in any way about the Muslim comment. It was just something I picked up from school, and I was really hating algebra at the moment. I feel awful to think if I offended anyone. Sorry._

_**Xo FaLLeNStaR oX-**thank you! Now all you have to do is read more, and I'll write more!_

_**The Lament's Sis-**I feel your pain…_

_**Flowersofred-**again, I would like to say (like I have said before), Robin is not evil, and yes, I have purposely made him a bit out of character. But the main idea was that he was losing his mind, and that's why it seemed as if he was turning evil. _

_**PoPdAfAb-**thank you! Glad you like it!_

_**Mollykat-**thank you, and I hope you will read further chapters._

_**Clueless90-**hehehe, I finally updated! Yay!_

_**Clair-**yes, it is very sick._

_**Lil' LIK Star-**yes, he has, and I am very glad I have updated now, because now I can write another chapter!_

_**Pinkflamingo44-**oh, you'll see…_

_**Paper Bear-**yeah, I know, a bit overwhelming I must admit._

_**Rose-**you never cease to make me laugh…_

_**Emery-**here you go, another chapter…enjoy!_

_**Rockershimo-**I finally did update, so yay!

* * *

_

Raven swiped her hand to Starfire's palm. Worry played malevolently across her frail face, how could Robin do something like this? She earnestly searched for a pulse. Beast Boy's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Is…she…um…."

"Dead?" Cyborg finished the changeling's sentence with a grim voice.

Raven looked up at her two teammates.

"No, but practically. If we don't get her some help now, she will be."

The boys' faces grew happier at the thought of Starfire's life being kept, but grew sad again at the words "she will be".

"But we can help her…right?" Beast Boy couldn't stand to look at the Tameranian's mangled body any longer.

"Her wounds are so deep…" Raven almost fell into a trance at how blood gorged from her friend. Robin must have been in a complete frenzy when this happened.

Snapping out of it, she remembered the task at hand and thought of all possible ways to save the redhead.

"I think I can make her wounds less…" she shifted her eyes away from the gory sight, "lethal".

"How much less lethal?" Cyborg said.

"I'm not sure, I just know I can reduce it. By how much, I have no clue." Raven felt ice cold tears form in the backs of her violet eyes, but sniffed quickly to make them go unnoticed.

"For starters, we should get her off the floor and into the infirmary." Cyborg suggested to the telepath.

"And quick," they heard Raven add, "she's fading fast."

"Good idea. We should clean her wounds up too," Beast Boy was having a really hard time seeing all the blood on the kitchen floor.

They swiftly but gently moved her to the infirmary. Raven's powers weren't used on account of that she wanted all the power she could need for Starfire's stabs.

After cleaning her up, they took bandages and gauze to try and bandage her to their best extent.

Cyborg gently picked the girl up to wrap the gauze around an area of her stomach, and his jaw fell flat when he got a better look at her flesh cuts.

He looked over to her other side and realized by her wounds that some of the blows went clear through her back, another in her neck. He shuddered slightly, and placed her back down.

"Raven?"

The psychic looked up, seeing Cyborg's face lit up with panic,

"I think you should do it _now_." He looked back at his friend, "Man…Robin, why would you do this?"

"I don't know why he did it, but we can't confront him now. We need to focus on Starfire."

And with that, she moved some of Starfire's clothing, so all of the wounds were visible. Raising her hands, she prepared to perform her spell. Beast Boy looked over and saw that Raven was shaking slightly. He put a hand on her shoulder, as if to say, 'it's okay.'

Feeling comforted by this, the mystic continued with her incantation.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"

She repeated again and again, becoming more intensely focused each time.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"

The two boys looked at Starfire in awe as the major wounds began to lessen.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"

When Beast Boy looked back again, most of the wounds were about half the size they were before, but still deadly. She wasn't completely healed, but it was getting better.

Raven's voice became quicker and more raspy, her words seeming to take more and more out of her.

"Azarath…Metrion…ZINTHOS!"

Raven then fell to the floor, exhausted. It took the effort of both boys to keep her from fainting. She was not concerned with her exhaust, however. She uneasily stood up, almost stumbling a few times, and looked over the alien once again.

"I have reduced most of the deadliness of her wounds. Now most of them are just deep cuts that need to be bandaged." They looked at her, expecting more of an answer.

"And if we do it right, she'll be okay." She said with more ease.

A huge gust of relief escaped the boys. They let Raven rest, while they tended to Starfire's cuts.

* * *

"What just happened?" Robin whispered to himself.

Robin lay on his bed, his eyes shifting quickly from one side of the ceiling to the other. He was musing worriedly over his crime. His breathing was heavy, and he couldn't keep still. His mind raced over the recent events, and he became more and more afraid of what he had done.

"No…" he sat up, his hands began to shake.

"Starfire…" his brain suddenly gave way to common sense. He all at once realized that she might be dead. That he might have killed her. His life, his love, his world, his everything, was probably dead. And it was all his fault.

The rest of the titans were asleep. It was midnight. Beads of sweat poured down his face as guilt painfully lashed through his skin. How could he do this to the girl he loved?

"I have to do something." He decided. He didn't know how to find her if she was dead, the titans wouldn't just leave her where she lay.

He walked down the dark hallways to the infirmary. He had every doubt in the world that she was alive, but it couldn't hurt to check, for his conscience's sake.

He looked through the glass and jumped. He rubbed his eyes, making sure she wasn't a ghost taunting him for his deed.

But she wasn't. She was there, she was alive, and she was breathing. He saw her chest rise and fall, and his heart heaved a sigh of relief.

"I won't disturb her now," he looked sadly at the poor girl.

"She definitely needs her rest after what I've done."

He turned around and walked slowly to his room, feeling the pain of guilt once more as it rushed through his veins once again. It was going to be a rough night.

The boy wonder opened his masked eyes tiredly the next morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep. He actually would have felt worse if he had. It was about 6:30, and the only person who was ever up at this hour was Starfire. It was the perfect time to talk to her.

That's what he anticipated and worried about most. How was he going to address her? _"Hey, Starfire, even though I almost killed you yesterday, I still want to be friends. In fact, I actually love you, so that makes it all better now!" _He thought in his head how stupid he would sound, trying to make peace with her after what happened the day before.

Before he had a chance to think of what to say, he found himself outside the door of the infirmary. He peeked inside. She was awake, as usual, given the time of day.

He walked over to her silently, she hadn't known he had come in.

"….Starfire?" he said quietly, almost ashamed.

She gasped, and moved her head in his direction with fear filled eyes. She moaned quietly and cowered in her bed, as if he was going to hit her. Tears formed in her evergreen eyes, making her seem even more helpless.

When he saw her reaction to even seeing him, his mouth began to quiver,

"…I…am so sorry," he looked her straight in the eye. To create such a fear in the peaceful alien was always considered a horror. Now Robin knew why.

She just stared back at him, this wasn't what she expected him to say. He reached out his hand to touch her stomach, where one of the many bandages had been placed.

She flinched from the pain that came from him just touching the covered wound.

"I did this to you." His sad eyes watched as she sunk deeper into her blankets. She didn't say anything.

"Please…just, please forgive me."

Starfire looked at who had been the boy of her dreams. Not anymore. He was now the boy of her nightmares, and she had a hard time picturing him as anything else.

"Please…Star…"

He raised his hand to the level of his eyes, and took ahold of his mask. He slowly peeled it from his face, revealing his beautiful eyes, now bright with his own tears.

Starfire gazed at him in awe. They say that the eyes are the window to the soul, and Starfire finally realized how true this was. His eyes were no longer filled with the dark lust that engrossed them before. Now they were filled with anguish, regret, and sorrow. She now truly understood that he meant what he said.

She began to weep bitterly, falling into his arms. He caught her, and silently cried with her. He suddenly felt lighter, like a heavy weight had been lifted from his heart. He sighed in relief once again, for her to be afraid of him was what he wanted least.

She pulled away from him and gazed at his face again, her tears clearing up,

"You…are forgiven."

He smiled calmly, his own tears vanishing. She forgave him, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Phew! That chapter is finally done! So, to those of you who were afraid Starfire was going to die...I hope I made someone happy.


End file.
